Brotherly Love
by laffertyluver23
Summary: I warn you this story is very controverisal. Nathan is in love. With his brother.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters, except any of the owns I might make up.  
  
A/N: I warn you now, for any of those who might have a homophobia, this story is not for you. If you read it and want to leave a review that criticizes my idea for this story, then by all means ago ahead. But just let me tell you now, that I won't change my story just because you took the time to write something mean.  
  
Chapter One- The truth  
  
Nathan's POV  
"I love you too Haley." It was a lie. Well, I did love Haley, I just wasn't in love with her. I was in love with her best friend, who was a guy, and just happened to be my brother. I guess its safe to say I'm going to hell. But it's not like I can suppress these feelings, I mean I would if I could. I wish I could stop these feelings, that way no one would get hurt. Not me from rejection and torment, and definitely not Haley. God, I would rather kill myself than hurt Haley. If my secret gets out, I will be dead.  
  
"Well I gotta go, my breaks over," said Haley. "But why don't you come over to the café and keep me company until my shifts over?"  
  
"Um, ok I'll be there in a second." I hung up the phone, and slipped on a blue tee shirt that was conveniently placed arms length to where I had been sitting.  
Once I got to Karen's Café, I immediately regretted it. Lucas was there talking to Haley. That meant that if I wanted to talk to Haley I would have to stand next to him, which meant that there was a possibility that I would touched him, which would be horrible because I would start to get all clammy, which would blow my secret. Ok, so I over analyzed that. I decided to just walk in, mostly because I was looking stupid just standing outside by myself. God, did Lucas have to look that gorgeous? He looked so good in blue. The way the shirt clung to him in all the right places, it was enough to make anyone blush. I really needed to shut up.  
  
"Nathan, hey! Lucas came to keep me company too. I feel so loved." Haley had a smile from ear to ear. She looked so happy. She doesn't deserve me, she deserves someone who will truly love her. Someone like Lucas.  
  
"That's cool. Um, when do you get off? I was thinking after your shifts over we could go some where and talk."  
  
"Yeah. Of course. Um, could you and Lucas go grab some boxes in the back?"  
  
"Yes master." Lucas said, bowing down to Haley.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Lucas and I went to the back of the restaurant were they kept needed items. Karen was already back there counting the inventory.  
  
"Hey guys. Just counting the stuff, making sure we have enough to last for the rest of the week."  
  
"Mom me and Nathan can do this, why don't you go and take a break."  
"Lucas, that's a sweet thought, but mom's don't take breaks."  
  
"Yeah, but restaurant owners do. Now go." Lucas said, shooing Karen out the door. I bent over to pick up a box labeled condiments, when I felt something brush up against me. I turned my head slightly to see Lucas two inches away from my face.  
  
"Sorry," I said, starting to get up. That's when I felt a hard pressure on my lips. I responded by kissing him back. Was this really happening? I was I really kissing my brother? I dropped the box and pushed Lucas back up against a shelf. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but why fight a good thing?   
  
Lucas's POV  
  
What the hell am I doing? 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters, except any of the ones I might make up.  
  
A/N- Ok, first I have to say that I'm so sorry this took so long. I didn't think anyone would have liked my story so I didn't really plan on continuing, but since people do, I will continue. That's the main reason it took so long, I didn't know how to continue. So anyway, thanks for being patient. Oh! But one more thing, does anyway reading this live in Coweta County? Its in Georgia. Just wanted to know if any of my fellow writers/readers live near me.  
  
Chapter 2- The Truth  
  
LUCAS'S POV  
  
"No offense Lucas, but your mom is brutal. I haven't worked this hard since, ever!" Haley said dramatically. I laughed and shook my head in agreement. Mom could be hard sometimes. I had come to the café to keep Haley company, or at least that's what I kept telling myself. The real reason I came down here was too find out if what I'm feeling is true. If I really am gay.  
  
"Nathan should be here any minute. Maybe you two could go and play basketball or something?"  
  
"That would be alright." I tried to say it like I didn't care either way, but my voice betrayed me. Just then, Nathan walked in. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. The way his blue shirt accented his eyes, he looked so........good. God! What am I saying? Nathan is my brother. I can't be in love with my brother, could I? I watched him talk to Haley, then turned and nodded a hello.  
  
"Could you and Lucas go grab some boxes in the back?" Asked Haley, breaking my train of thought. Thankfully my mouth responded faster than my brain, and I replied with a sarcastic remark. I lead Nathan to the back where the boxes were kept, and ran into mom.  
  
"Hey guys. Just counting the stuff, making sure we have enough to last for the rest of the week."  
  
"Mom me and Nathan can do this, why don't you go and take a break." I hated that she had to work double time at the café, just to support me.  
  
"Lucas, that's a sweet thought, but mom's don't take breaks."  
  
"Yeah, but restaurant owners do. Now go," I said, shooing her out the door. I turned to face the boxes and saw Nathan already starting to pick up one. He looked good from the front, but even better when you're standing behind him. It was then something came over me, for the next moment I was making out with my brother. I don't remember how it started, it just did. And, I must admit I enjoyed it. Nathan was the first to break it off, both of us breathing heavily. He picked up a box and headed out the door, looking shocked about what had just happened. I ran a shaky hand through my hair, then picked up a box and followed Nathan to the front.  
  
"Lucas, what's wrong?" Haley asked.  
  
"Um, nothing. I just, I just, you know my fear of spiders." I said, making no sense at all.  
  
"Lucas, did you bump your head when you where back there? You seem a little, off."  
  
Nathan, who hadn't yet said anything, exhaled loudly. "Haley I gotta go, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're not going to leave are you?'' Haley said sadly. "I'll be off in about thirty minutes, can't you wait?"  
  
"I wish I could, but I have to talk to my mom about, you know, the stuff that's going on right now. But, I'll call you after. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure." I was about to go home and think about what had happened, but then I remembered Haley. Haley was absolutely head over heels for Nathan, and he was obviously gay. Was he using Haley? Was Nathan actually gay? I dropped the box in my hands and went after Nathan.  
  
"Nathan! Nathan! Wait up!" I said, breathing hard.  
  
Nathan stopped suddenly and turned around. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
I ignored his request. "You have a girlfriend who loves you more than anything, and yet you're gay? What is wrong with you?"  
  
Nathan rubbed his eyes tiredly. After what seemed liked forever he replied, "Don't you think I know Haley loves me? Don't you think I hate myself for being what I am?"  
  
"And what exactly are you?" I knew the answer to the question.  
  
"I'm gay, Lucas. I'm gay, and I hate it."  
  
"Why? I have come to except what I am, so why can't you?" Again, I knew the answer.  
  
"Because Lucas, I love Haley so much, but I could never love her like someone straight could. I could be with her, but then you would walk in the room, and all the energy I put into our relationship would be gone, just because I have feelings for you. Haley doesn't deserve that Lucas, she deserves someone who is going to put all their feelings in her, and only her. And I would have loved, if that person could have been me." Nathan finished, crying. His nose was red, and the tears were collecting on his cheeks. He turned to walk away, and I let him go. He was visibly hurting. I just wish one day he'll trust me enough to help heal the pain. 


	3. Regrets

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters, except any of the ones I might make up.  
  
A/N- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And I must agree, I liked chapter two a lot better than the first.  
  
Chapter 3- Regrets  
  
Nathan opened his apartment door, to be welcomed by its emptiness. He walked into the kitchen, throwing his keys onto the table. Nathan then opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a can of beer and a old piece of pizza, the only two things in there. Today had been an hard day for him, and was getting harder. 'Should I call Haley, or wait until tomorrow?' Nathan thought to himself. It didn't really matter, because at the moment the phone rang. Nathan knew who it was.  
  
"Hello?" Nathan asked, praying it wasn't Haley.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Hey." Nathan let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Nathan what's wrong? You sound distant."  
  
"I'm just tired. I went over to my mom's, and we talked about my moving out, and all of this other legal crap. It was all very draining."  
  
"It sounds like it. Well, I'll let you get your sleep."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too." Nathan hung up the phone. 'When did I learn to lie like that?' he thought to himself. Nathan was about to go to his room to go to sleep, when the phone rang again.  
  
''Yes?" Nathan answered tiredly.  
  
"Hey. Could we talk?"  
  
"Lucas, we already talked. Remember, this morning."  
  
"I know, but I just really think we should talk."  
  
"I can't. I'm meeting Haley in fifteen minutes." Lied Nathan.  
  
"Oh. Ok, I'll talk to you later then." Lucas replied, hurt showing through his voice. Nathan hung up the phone, and went into his room. Inside his room, Nathan stripped down to his underwear and got into bed, pulling the covers over his head. 'I hate lying to her.' Nathan thought to himself, and went to sleep. Not realizing, that it wasn't Haley he felt bad for lying to, it was Lucas.  
  
LUCAS'S POV  
  
I hung up the phone, knowing Nathan had just lied to me. It wouldn't have hurt me if he had just told me the truth. I walked into the kitchen, hoping a cold glass of water would help take my mind off of him.  
  
"Lucas something wrong?" My mom Karen, asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you want to tell me?" Karen asked, putting the dish in her hand down.  
  
"Not really, but I have to." I sat down, and motioned for mom to do the same. "Mom there is something that I need to tell you."  
  
"Your not going to tell me someone is pregnant again are you?'' Karen asked, her eyes getting bigger.  
  
"No, mom.... I'm...I'm..... gay." I sucked in my breath, anticipating a slap, or some screaming, or something, but nothing came. Instead mom just sat there, staring into space. We sat there for awhile before I got up and went into my room, and sat on the bed with a hard thud. "Well, it could have went worse." I said, smiling at the situation, but on the inside I was crying, for I knew the relationship between my mother and I would never be the same.  
  
NATHAN'S POV  
  
I yawned, and rolled over to look at the alarm clock, 8:51 pm. I had slept for six hours, and I still felt horrible. That's when I did something I knew I would regret later. I picked up the phone, and punched in the numbers. On the second ring they picked up. "Hey Lucas? Yeah its me Nathan. I was wondering if you wanted to come over? In about fifteen minutes? Yeah that's cool. Ok bye, see you in fifteen." 


	4. A Great Night

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters, except any of the ones I might make up.  
  
A/N- I know I asked this before, but does anyone reading this live in Georgia? I was just wondering because I live in Georgia, and wanted to know if anyone lived near me.  
  
P.S.- I saw Chad on TRL recently, and is it me or did his cute factor go down because of his hair cut? Plus I'm starting to like him less now that he's engaged to Sophia. I can't stand her! Every interview he's in, she's there! She gives a whole new meaning to the word clingy.  
  
WARNING!- Contains some R rated material!  
  
Chapter 4- A Great Night  
  
LUCAS'S POV  
  
'Did Nathan just invite me over?' I hung up the phone, surprised that Nathan had just invited me over. I hopped off the bed and grabbed the cologne off my dresser, frantically applying it all over my face. It took me about two seconds to realize how strong the fumes were, so I washed it off and decided against the cologne. Next was the whole clothes factor. ''Should I wear what I'm wearing, or change? If I change, I might come off as trying to hard, but if I keep on what I'm wearing, he might think I don't care. God, why did I tell him I would be there in fifteen minutes?" I said aloud. I looked at the clock, and decided to just brush my teeth.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out. I'll be back later. Okay?" I asked, on my way out the door. When she didn't respond I just left, feeling a slight bit guilty. I got into my old pick up truck and put the keys into the ignition, after about three tries it finally started up. It took me about ten minutes to get to his apartment. I glanced at the clock, 9:20. Good, I was about fifteen minutes late, it's better to be a little late. I got out of the car and started up the stairs, my heart beating faster as I got closer to his door. I paused at the top of the stairs, taking in a deep breath, then knocked hard on the door. Nathan opened the door wearing a pair of boxers, and a snug fitting tee-shirt.  
  
"Hey man, I thought you weren't going to show," said Nathan, stepping aside to let me in.  
  
"When you called I was asleep, so it took me a few minutes to get dressed," I lied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, um I have water if you want some, you'll have to get it from the sink though."  
  
"Naw, I'm good." There was an awkward silence. "So you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah about that." Nathan shifted his gaze away from me. "I think it would be better off if we avoided each other all together.'' I sat there for a few minutes, taking in what Nathan had just said. Did he really want to stop talking to me period? I mean, wasn't that a little harsh?  
  
"Um, are you sure about that?" It took all my strength to get the sentence out without crying.  
  
"Yes." Nathan answered coolly.  
  
NATHAN'S POV  
  
What was I doing? I didn't want to stop seeing Lucas, I cared about him a lot. I just wish there was some way to show him.  
  
Lucas stood up quickly, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. "I think it would be best if I left." Lucas hastily walked to the front door, his right leg knocking into the coffee table in the process. He stopped for a second to rub the sore spot, before opening the door to leave.  
  
"Lucas wait." I got up from the couch, and made my way over to him. He looked so vulnerable, so sad. "Lucas wait," I said, this time softer. We were now inches apart. Lucas's eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying, which made him look even sexier. I wrapped my arms around his waist, then slowly leaned into to kiss him. It wasn't until we were kissing, did I realize how soft his lips were. The kiss started off gentle and soft, then started to escalate into something much more passionate. Walking backwards, I lead Lucas into my bedroom, a place not even Haley had entered. Once inside, Lucas pushed me onto the bed , taking over. He hastily took off his shirt, throwing it to the side, then started to lift my shirt, leaving a trial of butterfly kisses as he went. I new what we were doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop it.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
I woke up to find a mass of blond hair in my face. That's when I remembered last night, and smiled. Last night had been great, Lucas had been great. I closed my eyes, pictures of the night before dancing in my head. That's when the doorbell rung, interrupting my thoughts. I groaned, then slipped on my boxers, that had been absently thrown onto the floor. The doorbell rung again, this time followed my fierce pounding on the door.  
  
"Coming!" I opened the door to see Satan himself. My father.  
  
"Well good morning son." Dan said with a smirk on his face. "Looks like someone got a little something last night.'' He said, patting me on the shoulder. "Is she still here?"  
  
"Dad, I didn't sleep with anyone last night." I said, annoyed.  
  
Dan laughed. "Yes you did. Nathan look at you, not only are your boxers on backwards, but there also inside out. Now, make me a proud man and tell me you got some, and please don't tell me if it was with that poor girl. What's her name again? Hannah, Heather, something like that."  
  
''Dad, it wasn't Haley."  
  
"Good! Hopefully someone hot. Maybe a blond?" Dan's eyes twinkled with sick excitement.  
  
"Nathan have you seen my box-" Lucas cut off short when he saw Dan. Lucas stood there with Nathan's bed spread wrapped loosely around his waist.  
  
"Nathan, what's going on? What the hell is going on?'' Dan shouted. I just stood, afraid of what I would have to do next.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. And, I already wrote chapter five, but I'm going to wait to post it, because what you say about this chapter might alter what happens in the next. 


	5. New Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, or anything else for that matter. If I did, would I really be writing on fanfic? **

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long. I was panning on sending this like two days after the last chapter but my computer crashed! When my dad finally fixed it, my story had been completely lost! So I had to start from scratch, plus with my awful memory, it took forever to rewrite this so that it would be just like the last one. Oh and by the way, some of these grammar mistakes are supposed to be here, I thought it would be more realistic if the main characters didn't use perfect English. **

**Chapter 5- New Girlfriend**

**NATHATN'S POV**

**"Nathan, what the hell is going on?" Dan repeated. What was I going to say? Oh guess what dad, your only sons are gay and in love with each other? Of course not, so I lied. **

**"Me and Lucas went to play basketball and decided to take showers afterward. Why?" I asked, trying my best to not let my panic show through. Dan shifted his gaze, obviously embarrassed by his assumption.**

**"Oh, nothing I just expected it to be some girl, that's all."**

**"Haley's not like that." I had totally forgotten Lucas was in the room. I turned to look him, his jaw was jutted forward, his blue eyes filled with hate. A little vain on the side of his neck was slightly bulging, putting me in mind of Dan when he was mad. **

**Dan laughed to himself. "Who said anything about Haley?" With that Lucas took a step forward, as if threatening Dan to say more. Dan simply smirked, and returned his focus to Nathan. "Anyway, I just came by to tell you to meet me at Las Trios by six. I made reservations under Scott." **

**"Can't." This was actually a lie I didn't feel guilty about. **

**"Nathan its not a choice. Be there or else." With that he left. It took me a few seconds to let what had happened sink in. Since when did I take crap from my dad? I closed the door and turned around to find Lucas already dressed, and keys in hand.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked, very confused.**

**"I'm leaving." I had never heard Lucas that cold before. Sure, to Dan and to me when I was being a jerk, but not recently.**

**"Hey, I know Dan can be an ass but-"**

**"It's not Dan! Its you! Why couldn't have you just told him the truth? Are you that embarrassed by our relationship that you feel like you have to lie about it to everyone?" Lucas shouted.**

**I was caught completely off guard by his outburst. "Lucas get real, if I had told Dan about what has happened between us he would have kicked my ass! Besides, have you told Karen?" I questioned.**

**"Yes!" He said dramatically.**

**"Well, maybe I should've told Dan, I mean it's not like I really give a damn what he thinks anyway. But I haven't lied about our relationship, besides I wouldn't really count having sex a relationship.'' Once the words left my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have said them. "Lucas, I didn't mean it -''**

**"Nathan save it. I'm out." I desperately wanted to stop him but my mouth wouldn't let me. He paused at the door, giving me a final hateful look, then left. God, why did I have to screw everything up?**

**LUCAS'S POV- HIS HOUSE**

**Nathan did not just say that. I opened the front door, still pondering the question, when I was greeted with Karen's worried face. She looked tired and worn out. "Where have you been? It's eight in the morning! Do you know how worried I was?" **

**I really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. "I know, okay. I should have called you." I started to walk past her when she caught my arm. **

**"We need to talk."**

**"Mom, I already said I was sorry-"**

**Karen cut me off with a wave of her hand. "It's not about that. I just wanted to tell you I love you, and nothing will change that." She paused as tears quickly filled her eyes. "Absolutely nothing." It took me a minute to realize what she meant. This was her way of saying my being gay was okay. That everything would be already. She pulled me into a hug, both of us crying. A few moments passed and I pulled back from her embrace, happy that this weight had finally been lifted off my shoulders.**

**"I love you, mom."**

**"I love you too."**

**LATER THAT NIGHT- RESTURANT **

**Nathan sat numbly across the table from Dan and Cecile. Apparently Dan had a new girlfriend and wanted Nathan's approval, but it was coming off as throwing it in his face. She looked about ten to fifteen years younger, blond with green eyes. If he were straight, he would have definitely been attracted.**

**"So," Cecile said, breaking his train of thought. "Dan tells me you're really into basketball."**

**"I was, until Dan pushed me so hard to be the best, I started taking steroids to play a game that I use to love." Cecile shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Nathan knew it wasn't Cecile's fault for his father being such an ass, but still, it was much easier to take his anger out on her. Dan gave him a sharp look, which he choose to ignore. **

**"That's too bad. I remember when I was your age, I was really depressed and took drugs and drunk a lot, so I can kind of relate."**

**"Oh, your dad was an ass too?" This time he knew he had gone too far.**

**Cecile continued like she hadn't heard Nathan's comment. "I didn't know my father. He left before I was born."**

**"In this town, it might be Dan, he sort of has a reputation for making kids then abandons them. Then the ones he does keep, he treats like dirt." A sharp pain shot up Nathan's leg. Good, he was making Dan mad. Cecile, who now was desperately trying to keep the evening as pleasant as possible, continued with her twenty-one questions. **

**"Anyway, I hear you have a serious girlfriend. What's she like?" Nathan instantly froze at the word girlfriend. Haley. **

**Something strange came over Nathan. It was like, a little flame suddenly appearing from under a mound of ashes. "Oh Dan didn't tell you? Yeah see, blond hair, blue eyes, extremely gorgeous, and his name is Lucas. I'm gay by the way, if you hadn't picked that up. Oh and before I forget, Lucas is my half brother, one of many Dan has left behind." The table automatically got quite. Nathan smiled at the reaction he had caused, right before Dan's fist connected with his jaw. **


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer- own nothing

"Nathan? Nathan? Are you awake?" Nathan slowly opened his eyes letting his surroundings come into focus. _Where the hell am I? _Fluorescent lightening shown bright around him, Haley's face blocking the view of the room he was in.

"Are you okay?" He loved how her face crinkled when she was worried or mad. _God you're beautiful. _"What, are you in pain?" Haley asked worriedly, mistaking the thought in his face for pain.

"No, I'm fine. Where am I anyway?"

"Nathan, you're in the hospital. Dan beat the crap out of you in the restaurant. What could you have possibly done to have made him so angry?" Nathan's face clouded immediately. "No, God you're right, I can't believe I just thought you could have possible done anything, Dan is a monster. I can't believe he did this to you! If the only way he could go away was death, I'd kill him myself!"

Nathan laughed, he knew Haley could never harm someone, let alone kill them. _What did I do to make him so mad? _

"I called everyone and told them you were here. Don't worry, I didn't tell them why, I know you don't want them in your business. But at least please tell me what happened with you and Dan. Nathan, he could have killed you tonight, you have to tell the police or maybe Lucas, he'd know what to do." _Lucas. _It was coming back to him, the restaurant, Cecile, Dan's explosion.

Earlier that Night

It was like I was dreaming- Dan's fist seemed to be colliding with my skull in slow motion, every blow like a bomb smashing into my face. Why wasn't anyone helping me? Who was that screaming in the background? Surprisingly I wasn't in much pain, I could just feel the pressure of my face slowly caving in from the weight if his punches.

Finally someone got him off of me. "I'm gonna kill him, I swear to God I'm gonna kill him!" shouted Dan. "My son is not a fucking faggot! Joke like that again and see if I don't kill you! You even so much as mention any gay shit to me again and I'll cut it off so you never have the pleasure to fuck anyone else again- guy or girl, and that's a promise." He could have said more, but I had blacked out at that point.

Hospital Nathan's POV

"Where's Lucas?"

"I don't know, I called his cell phone five times and left some messages but he hasn't called me back. Your mom is here though, if you wanted to see her."

"No- I have you and that's all I need." I wrapped my arms around Haley's waist and proceeded to pull her on the bed with me. I might have wanted Lucas for a minute, but I would always need Haley.

"Aww how sweet. Oh, before I forget, guess what Luke told me this morning."

"I have no idea." _That he's gay._

"He told me he was gay! Can you believe that? I mean- I still love him the same, but it's weird you know? To think of Luke with another guy, in bed with another guy, I just can't imagine."

_I can. _"I know, me neither"

Next Day at School Lucas's POV

This day was going to suck, I could already tell. I had two tests, a paper to finish before lunch, and basketball practice after school and I hadn't even opened my locker to start the day. I opened my locker to grab my 1st and 2nd period books when a piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

_My apartment after practice._

_-Nathan _

Was he out of his damn mind? "I see you got my note."

"This is a joke right? I already told you, either you're with me all the way or your not with me at all, there's no in between."

Nathan just looked at me with that smirk he's famous for. "Look- enough games, you know I care about you , but let's get real. If you want any chance in hell of getting into a good college or not getting your ass kicked, no one can know about us. Do you honestly think people are just going to welcome you with open arms once you tell them you slept with your half brother?"

"Well no but-"

"And can you honestly say that night at my apartment wasn't amazing?"

"No-"

"Exactly. So I'll see you tonight at my place?"

_Damn. _


End file.
